The present invention is directed to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector for connecting two electrical conductors together for use in high voltage, low current applications such as used in the neon sign industry.
Commercial neon signs, such as a channel letter sign, require an approved connection for the 6,000 to 15,000 volt, 20 to 120 milliamp circuits. However, because of the lack of a product which meets the criteria of city and state electrical codes and approval of testing laboratories, it has been necessary to provide an uninterrupted continuity of conductors from one neon sign unit to the next.
The present invention is directed to the high voltage electrical connector which can quickly and easily connect two electrical conductors together and provide the necessary criteria to meet electrical codes. The present invention allows the connection to be made after the end of the electrical conductors are stripped of insulation leaving a bare end, by hand, without tools, in a few seconds, by persons with no special skills. In addition, while the present conductor is self-locking, it can be disconnected and reused.